


My Love, Remember?

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Memories are wonderful and horrifying. Memories are sweet and bitter. Memories are eternal and fleeting. Lies are wonderful and horrifying. Lies are sweet and bitter. Lies are eternal and fleeting. It takes a lie to forget. It takes amnesia to lie. Truths are wonderful and horrifying. Truths are eternal and fleeting. Truths are sweet and bitter. Believe what you want to believe, and it will become reality.





	My Love, Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to humbly thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy it. I haven't finished everyone's route. I hope I do the characters justice. Please comment any possible mistakes, because I want to improve my writing. There are changes to canon lore. For my personal thoughts on each chapter, check the comments.
> 
> Inspired by a comic by Myetie
> 
> May contain spoilers for certain routes.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes were open, but she saw nothing. She heard nothing. She tasted nothing. She smelled nothing. She felt almost nothing. She could only feel her heart pounding.

What happened? What is happening? What will happen? 

Her heart pounded louder and louder, until she could hear it, louder and louder until it drove her mad. That's when she truly woke up. She saw three men. Two on each side of her, and one in front of her. They all looked at her with mouths open and eyes wide. She was almost blinded. She wanted to go back to sleep.

"I thought the doctor said she won't wake up for years!"

"That was the most likely outcome, her waking up so soon is very rare in this case."

"Still, I can't believe it. I thought for sure she was gone for good!"

Whenever they talked, her head pounded with pain, and her heart beat faster and louder. She wanted them to stop. Her throat was soar and dry, and she couldn't get anything out but a weak rasp. Someone handed her water, and she drank it.

"My head hurts. You're so loud."

The three men looked at her with soft eyes and ceased their chatting. She closed her eyes again, and went back to sleep.

××××

When she woke up, only one of the three men was present. She felt as if she knew him, but she couldn't remember his name, or anything about him.

"Who are you?"

His face changed from being soft. His mouth turned into a frown, his eyes shimmered a little more, and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"You don't remember me? I'm Zen, remember?"

"I've met you before?"

Zen looked down for a moment before responding.

"We were dating for five months. Then you went into a coma... It's been a year since we've last talked."

That seemed so strange. Having dated for so long, yet she didn't remember him at all. She didn't even know his name at first. This couldn't be true, is it? She tried to remember something, anything. All she could remember were her memeries all up to graduating high school. Her entire adulthood was gone. Surely something must have happened. She had forgotten. Zen could fill in all the blanks.

"How did we meet?"

"Oh that's a funny story haha. According to Seven, he's one of your friends, a hacker connected you to our chatroom. That was so long ago, but I remember it so clearly. There was only three people in the chatroom, me, Seven, and Jumin. After a little over a week of talking on the phone, we met up at a party we all planned together. We've dated ever since. I can't believe you don't remember."

"I can't either. I would think I would remember something as strange as that. Did you ever do something about the hacker?"

"Seven tracked him down and turned him into the authorities. Some kind of cult, weird huh?"

The door opened, and the two men from before entered. One was smiling and laughing, while the other was shaking his head. Zen stood up and greeted them.

"This is Jumin and Seven, those two others in the chatroom I mentioned. Don't talk to Jumin though, he's a bit of a jerk with no sympathy. Seven can do basically anything that requires a computer, if you need anything you can ask him."

"Zen, are we, I mean, were we in love?"

Jumin and Seven looked at Zen. Zen twisted the end of his ponytail around his finger, and looked down at the floor.

"I think we were. We could be again. I'm ready to spend time with you until we build that love again."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, my princess. But I understand that you don't remember me, I'll have to help you remember that you loved me, I mean why you loved me."

"Why don't I remember being with you?"

Zen looked towards the wall, continuing to play with his hair.

"There was an accident. It was horrible. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you."

Seven interrupted him,

"No, it was my fault. I let him- it slip by me. If I had reacted sooner, she wouldn't be in this mess."

"She wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. I had her go there- be in that situation. It's all my fault."

"What happened?"

Jumin answered her while Zen and Seven continued. He tried his best to look towards her, but couldn't look her in the eye.

"You were riding a motorcycle with Zen. A truck ran a red light and totalled the bike. Zen broke twelve bones and was in the hospital for months. You were thrown from the bike and landed on your head and received major brain injury. You were in a coma for a year. It's a miracle you survived at all, even more so that it was only your memories that were affected. Many victims of brain trauma have trouble doing even simple tasks."

"That's horrible. Did they get the guy who ran the light?"

"It was a hit and run. They never got the driver."

"As I said, if I hadn't had you drive with me on my bike this never would have happened. We would be married by now."

"Married?"

Zen smiled slightly before pulling up her hand and showing her ring finger to her. A small silver ring with a small diamond was wrapped around it.

"We were engaged. You were talking about how great it would be to move in together in a nice apartment in the city nearby my work. You said you'd be content staying at home and doing all the chores, waiting for me to come home. You were pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Well, were. I- it was unexpected. But then he-it happened and you-we-you lost the baby."

"Zen... This is crazy. How could I forget so much?"

"I don't know, MC, I don't know."


End file.
